Multi-Girl (Kira Jones)
History Origins Kira Jones 'was raised by her parents, Carter and Kate Jones to become a strong and independent woman. In her senior high school days, she accidentally got trapped inside a lab cage on a field trip with her class to the M.E.T.A Labs Industries. The lab cage was filled with replicated-alien-gene cells and was activated when the cage door closed. When she finally got out of the lab cage, she fainted and fell to the ground. One Year Later Kira awakened at the hospital in her home town of Sioux Falls. She had been in a coma for a whole year. The doctors said that it was a miracle but Kira wanted to get out of there immediately to go and see her family. The effects of the lab cage incident already started inside the hospital when she unintentionally replicated herself without knowing it. The replication of her got to the main entrance where she thought she could escape but she got caught. The original Kira was still inside her hospital room and heard her own voice tell her that she can't escape by the main entrance. Kira was shocked to hear herself speak inside her mind without doing it on demand. Instead, it was the replication of her that was speaking to her and insisted on her taking the exit out of the window. Kira thought that it was a stupid idea because she was on the 8th floor. The replication told her that one of the others will catch you when you jump. She was still in shock, knowing that she could make a copy of herself but when she realised there was more than 1 replication she was even more shocked. The nurses who caught the replication of Kira in the main entrance was about to get back to her hospital room. When Kira heard the nurses outside the room, she jumped out from the window. Meanwhile, the replication dissapeard into thin air when the nurses had their backs turned and was about to open the door to the hospital room. Kira got caught by another replication before hitting the ground and showed her the safest way home. Finding Out When she was outside her house, it said ''Restricted Area on long rolls of tape. She ignored it and went inside to find noting but emptiness in the house. Kira didn't understand and thought that they may had moved to another house, but that wasn't the case. A police officer entered the the hallway of the house and took of his hat. By taking of his hat, Kira understood that something tragic had happened to her parents. The police officer told her what had happened to her parents and Kira bursted into tears. They were killed in a crossfire between 2 criminal gangs and was found a few hours later by civilians. This led Kira down the path of anger and vengeance. Vengeance Kira decided to go and get retribution for her parents by dressing up in a black suit with a mask. When she found the location of the gangs, she created 4 replications of herself and fought the criminals. Just when she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life, a man appears from the shadows. The man introduced himself to be Detective Damon Darner. He told her that if she killed those men, she would become just like them. There was another way to put them to justice, prison. He also told her that he knew about her special ability to replicate herself, which made Kira confused. Damon: I look 30 but i'm actually in my 90s. Kira: Are you... like me? Are you too also special? Damon: Not like you. Special like you, yes. Kira: What... can you do? Damon: I have a connection to the spirit world. I see the dead walking everywhere, in spiritual form. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Replication: Multi-Girl can create 4 exact replications of herself that is their own separate person and are connected with the original. The replications can for instance travel around the world separately but for the other replications to know what happens at that place, the replication has to inform what's happening via their minds. When all of the replications are fused together, the original Multi-Girl gets all of the information that the replications was carrying, biologically speaking she has 4 minds connected to the original mind of Multi-Girl. * Flight: She has the ability to defy the laws of physics and gravitational particles and therefore is able to fly. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * Enhanced Strenght: Because of her replication power, she has the strenght of 4 athelete women. She can bench press 636 pounds (288 kg). * Superhuman Speed: She is 4 times faster than a woman athelete and even faster when she flies. Abilities * Leadership Category:Humans Category:Heroes